Caprichos del destino
by besosdulces
Summary: Damon se fue hace un año a estudiar su carrera a Florida.Elena y Stefan este año empiezan la carrera, pero que pasará cuando a Stefan lo admitan en la Universidad de mystic falls y a Elena no? Que pasara con ellos? Donde estudiará Elena?. Promete
1. Chapter 1

- Prefacio-

Hace ya 1 año y medio que me fui a estudiar mi carrera.. y la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que me tenia preparado el destino. Y a mi, en especial, parecía como si por algún motivo, me hubiera cogido manía... ¿Como pueden cambiar tanto las cosas en tan solo 1 año y medio?...pero sobretodo, como puede una simple decisión, o la persecución de un sueño, cambiarte la vida de esta manera?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Así empezó todo:

Elena salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto.. Inundada por el silencio de la soledad..la embargó un dulce sentimiento de añoranza.. si era cierto.. hacía ya un año y medio que no estaba en Mystic Falls, estaba en Florida.. vviendo sola.. y lo peor de todo sin Stefan. Al instante observó un bonito cuaderno de terciopelo sobre su cama, lo cojió , sí ese era su diario, lo abrió por una de las páginas y empezó a leer.

10 De enero de 2008:

Hoy especialmente, no ha sido un buen día. Esta tarde hablando con caroline y bonnie, me han hecho pensar en algo que aparentemente pensaba que no iba a suponerme un problema. Mi carrera.. Este año acabamos el instituto y Stefan y yo queremos estudiar Psicología en la universidad de aquí. Pero las chicas, me han dicho que el seguro que se examina en Junio yo en cambio no lo veo tan claro, seguro que me toca examinarme en Septiembre, debido a esto me han dicho que de examinarme en septiembre, no es segura mi plaza en el pueblo, pero de ser así... Que voy a hacer.. Stefan y yo tenemos un futuro planeado juntos, ¿que hago si no tengo plaza?. Eso es todo por hoy, no tengo un buen presentimiento.

15 De Junio 2008:

Stefan se ha examinado ya de selectividad y ha hecho su matricula para la universidad de aquí, y como no se la han concedido, yo como suponía no me he examinado hasta septiembre no podré.. Pero ya no quedan plazas para esta universidad y no se donde me voy a ir a estudiar. Respecto a Damon anoche estuve hablando con el por ordenador, y la verdad hacia mucho que no teniamos una conversación así...Creo que estamos volviendo a ser amigos.. estar en Florida debe de estar cambiandole, espero que esto siga así.

9 De septiembre 2008:

Tal y como temía, tengo que buscarme una universidad lejos de mystic falls, hablando con Damon me ha dicho que en Florida hay Psicología, pero... no conozco a nadie solo a él.. y es especial... nunca me ha dejado acercarme a él mas de la cuenta.. y cuando lo estaba consiguiendo y parecia que me estaba ganando su confianza.. vuelve a ser el chico frio de siempre.. y retrocedo todo lo avanzado. A parte me va a ser muy duro estar estudiando en otro lado y no ver a Stefan tan a menudo.. seguramente una o dos veces cada mes...

Hablando con las chicas me han dicho que me vaya a Florida, que por lo menos no estaré sola del todo.. pero Damon no es una gran compañía pues nunca me ha tratado como amiga.. es más diría que me odia...Y no soy muy buena con hacer nuevos amigos, y suelo dejarme afectar bastante por las cosas.. a quien le contaré mis problemas? Sin caroline ni bonnie ni stefan?

12 De septiembre 2008:

Lo he decidido...el viernes me voy a Florida, Damon se ha portado muy amable bien conmigo..creo que en el fondo no me odia ha conseguido un piso abajo del suyo, y me iré allí. Stefan está muy decaido, cree que esto será el principio de un adiós, pero yo no lo veo así, le amo, pero no me lo quiere contar todo, y está muy raro, las chicas ya están llorando y preparandome una de las suyas.. a Ver con que me sorprenden mañana xD.


	3. Chapter 3

13 Septiembre 2008:

Mañana me voy, pero hoy el día ha sido un tanto raro.. primero las chicas me prepararon una fiesta de despedida.. Stefan.. sigue raro. y me mosquea.. pero será que le da mucha pena... La fiesta estuvo genial, ojala podamos repetirla pronto, sinceramente, no se que me espera en Florida, pero las hecharé de menos, y a él...Se me hace raro dar un paso sin tenerlo al lado.. pero supongo que esto son pruebas que nos pone la vida, y si verdaderamente estamos destinados a estar juntos, superaremos esto sin problema alguno. Mañana me voy, no tengo muchas ganas. Ya estoy hechando a la gente "mi gente" de menos. Los quiero tanto.

15 Septiembre 2008:

Ayer no tenía ganas de escribir, estaba cansada, decepcionada...Para empezar me fui sola al aeropuerto, Stefan no fue a acompañarme...está muy raro y eso me preocupa..pero igual hasta nos viene mejor la distancia...me empieza a parecer más amable y caballeroso Damon, él me recojió del aeropuerto, y me llevo hasta mi nuevo piso, estaba decorado a mi estilo, si obra de Damon, él me notó rara y con la excusa del viaje.. pude disimular, no me gustaria que utilizase lo de Stefan como excusa para reírse, me parece que está muy cambiado, más suave, cariñoso, un cielo. Espera? eso lo escrito yo? si bueno, como amigo quiero decir. Esta mañana me levanté y no tenía ganas de nada, pero me puse a ordenar mis cosas, probablemente no pueda volver hasta dentro de 2 meses, primero debo adaptarme bien aquí.

Elena volviendo a la realidad, dejó de leer su bonito diario, y sintió ganas de llorar, todo la pena que ella había sentido por dejár atrás a Stefan, todo el odio sentido tiempo atrás por Damon, había cambiado... Si, fue desde aquel día, habia notado a Stefan raro, pero no sabía porque era..Entonces sonó el mobil.

-Flashback-

Elena?

Bonnie?Soy yo, dime?

-Elena tengo que contarte, Stefan...

¿Qué, qué pasa con el bonnie?

Esque lo ví...con otra..

¿Que hay con eso?

-no, no lo entiendes,,juntos,besandose...

¿Qué?-

¿Elena?,¿Elena?

Bonnie, me siento algo mal, luego hablamos, besos.

-De repente llamaron a la puerta Elena, blanca y sin fuerzas abrió, y Damon al verla la cojió y le pregunto, esta no hizo nada solo llorar y llorar, al rato se lo contó y Damon como un loco invadido por la rabia, se recorrió el salón dando vueltas y vueltas-

No, no, no., elena, tranquila, yo estoy aquí..No te merece tú no tú no te mereces esto

Damon, porque? eramos..Eramos Felices... ='( Solo hazme un favor..

Dime

No quiero volver a verle, no regresaré nunca más, no quiero volver allí, me kedaré aquí a vivir, tampoco quiero que le digas nada de mi, ni que hagas nada.. Solo quiero olvidarlo.. fingir que nunca ha entrado en mi vida que nunca le conocí.Lo harás?

Sí, lo haré

-Fin flashback-

Sin embargo, sus ojos no derramaron aquellas lágrimas tan esperadas, aquel día se lo juro a él, a la persona que verdaderamente había demostrado que la quería, que siempre estaría con ella, ella no le había dicho nada de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, pues todavía sentía ese miedo, y sobretodo el miedo al rechazo, y a quedarse sola, sabía que con lo que tenía por el momento bastaba.

Empecé a hacer mi vida, y damon me presentó a dos amigas suyas, Sophie y Mari, eran góticas y la verdad ese mundo me apasionaba, pero sinceramente nunca me había convertido en una de ellas, porque pensaba que a mí eso no me pegaba, pero Sophie y mari me dijeron que para pasar página habia que cambiar de look a si que les dije que mañana me acompañaran de compras...

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para hacer página y lo haría...Ahora disfrutaria de la vida a tope.


End file.
